


Safe In The Harbour

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Good Lucius Malfoy, Language, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Love isn't easy in a time of war.





	Safe In The Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the Hermione's Nook Love for All Fest. I didn't finish on time for the competition, but now that I've finally finished, I figured better late than never! My quote for the fest was as follows: “A ship in harbor is safe — but that is not what ships are built for.” — John A. Shedd.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I figured I’d find you in here,” a voice said from the bathroom doorway.

Sinking almost completely beneath the bubbles, Hermione grumbled. “Go away.”

Lucius chuckled from the doorway. “Sorry, love, can’t get rid of me so easily.” When he saw her eyes were red from crying, he let out a tired sigh. Entering the bathroom, he began to undo his clothes. 

“Lucius, I just want to be alone,” Hermione pouted, glaring at her lover, silenting hoping he would take the hint that she didn't want company.

“And I don’t think you should be left alone to stew with your thoughts,” Lucius countered. Once nude, he slipped himself in the large tub. Pulling Hermione towards him, he positioned her so she could lean back against his chest. “I know how your mind works, love. I won’t leave you alone to cry.”

“He’s so angry,” Hermione whimpered, tears pricking her eyes. 

Lucius pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You know how Severus is,” he began. “He just wants you safe, Hermione. He doesn’t understand that you want to be there in the fight.”

“He shouldn’t be surprised by that, though,” Hermione said. “I’ve never shied away from the fight, and that’s not going to stop now… Not now that we’re so close to ending it.”

“Hermione, if he lost you… If I lost you, I’d be devastated,” Lucius said, turning Hermione so he could look in her eyes. “After losing Narcissa… I don’t think I could lose another person I love.”

Hermione leant forward and kissed Lucius softly. “You’re not going to lose me… And neither will Severus. I’m not going anywhere.” She knew his grief, however. After losing Narcissa, Lucius had tried to take his own life. Hermione and Draco had found him - and luckily, they had saved him in time. Severus helped put Lucius back together, and somehow, during the process, she fell for them both. The feelings were mutual. 

“Battles are unpredictable, you know that.” Lucius cupped her cheek. “Severus just wants you safe, as do I.”

“I’m not changing my mind,” Hermione said. “If Harry calls for us, I’m going to fight.”

“I know, my fierce, little lioness, and deep down, so does Severus. He’s just having a hard time coping with it.”

“He’s furious with me,” Hermione repeated, her voice getting quiet. 

“He is not,” Lucius assured her. “You know he just has a harder time managing his emotions.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Lucius silenced her with a kiss. “No more,” he said, pulling away. “Close your eyes and just relax - that’s why you ran the bath in the first place, wasn’t it?”

“Well, now I can feel your cock is hard, so I think I have something other than relaxing on my mind.”

Chuckling, Lucius pulled her against him, claiming her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Hours later found Hermione waiting outside of the library. She knew that Severus was in there, and she knew she needed to talk to him. She needed to sort things before bed because she couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping without clearing the air between them.

Stepping inside, she saw he was reading a book near the fireplace. “Severus,” she said quietly, alerting him to her presence. 

He looked up at her, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he closed his book.

She wasted no time in heading towards him, crawling up into his lap and making herself comfortable on him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Severus took another deep breath before holding her in his arms. “I’m the one that’s sorry, Hermione.”

“A ship in harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for,” Hermione said quietly. 

“Hermione,” he said quietly. 

“I know you want me to be safe, but I’m a fighter, Severus,” Hermione said, looking up at him. “I’ve been training for this my whole life - being Harry’s best friend made sure of that. I know both you and Lucius want to keep me safe, but I’m going to fight.” She cupped his cheek. “I can’t just sit here in the Manor and do nothing while knowing the two of you out there fighting.”

“I know,” Severus said. “I shouldn’t have tried to convince you otherwise.” He kissed her temple. “I just wanted to protect you.”

“And I want to protect you,” Hermione replied back. “And I can’t do that cooped up here.”

“You’re a target for multiple reasons,” Severus said.

“So are you and Lucius when He realises you both betrayed him.”

Severus took a deep breath. “I know, I know.”

“You won’t change my mind.”

“I’ll stop trying to,” Severus conceded. “Just promise me you won’t put yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“Me? Never,” Hermione said, chuckling. “I never do.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Severus, I love you, and I can promise you that I’m not going anywhere. And I won’t do anything to put myself in danger.”

“I love you, Hermione,” Severus said quietly. 

Leaning up, she kissed him tenderly. “Nothing will change that, I promise. And when the time comes, I’ll be fighting at your side.”

“I know,” Severus said. “And you’ll do brilliantly.”

“We’re going to end this, and then we can be together without worrying about anything,” Hermione said, looking at him hopefully.

“I’m glad to see the two of you made up,” Lucius said, entering the library.

“Yes, I’ve come to my senses,” Severus said, chuckling. He shifted Hermione in his lap, so she was now leaning back against his chest. 

“Our lioness is a fighter.”

“I love you both,” she murmured, looking between both of her wizards.

Severus kissed the top of her head. “You know I feel the same way.”

“And I for both of you,” Lucius said, moving towards them. He stroked Hermione’s cheek tenderly. 

The fireplace suddenly roared to life. “Snape? Hermione? It’s time,” Arthur Weasley’s head spoke out. “Hogwarts, now!”

Looking at her lovers, Hermione quickly snapped into action.

This was it… The moment where they would end Voldemort for good.


End file.
